<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Part of the Job Description by notbloodylikely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984086">Not Part of the Job Description</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbloodylikely/pseuds/notbloodylikely'>notbloodylikely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Royal Family, British Royalty RPF, The Crown (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can you hear me Peter Morgan?, Drunk Anne, Early Days, F/M, Helpful Tim, I continue to torture myself with this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbloodylikely/pseuds/notbloodylikely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a story I heard about Anne and Mark having a "flaming row" because she was flirting with several guys at said-party. Bear in mind he already had a lovechild by then. Anyway, it inspired me to write this, and of course I had to add Tim in there. Set in July 1986.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne | Princess Royal (1950 - Present)/Mark Anthony Peter Philips (1948 - Present), Anne | Princess Royal (1950 - Present)/Timothy Laurence (1955 - Present)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Part of the Job Description</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was in full swing. Prince Andrew and Sarah Ferguson were to be married in a few day’s time and the Queen and Prince Philip, along with the bride’s father, Major Ronald Ferguson, were hosting a party for their offspring at Windsor Castle as a final celebration before the big day. Having been equerry for no more than three months, it was the first big occasion that Timothy Laurence had witnessed since he began his position. The whole family, close friends and many distinguished guests were there and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well, almost all of them.</p><p>Princess Anne, who never drank and didn’t even like using alcohol in cooking, had overdone it. Not being used to drinking and having an opportunity to forget the recent strains in her own marriage, she had gotten carried away with the atmosphere and was truly enjoying herself. This enjoyment included quite a bit of flirting with several of the gentlemen that had asked her to dance, which didn’t go unnoticed by her husband.</p><p>Mark Phillips had waited until his wife was back sitting at his side to voice his displeasure about the whole thing. But what had started as a quiet argument quickly escalated to raised voices and soon enough they were screaming at each other, most of which was drowned out by the sound of ‘Chain Reaction’ by Diana Ross. </p><p>But people still noticed. Eventually, after having the last word, Anne stumbled her way across the dancefloor and stormed out of the room. The rest of the family did their best to keep the party going as normal, but the whispers had already begun. Tim watched the Queen speaking to her daughter’s husband, but when the man left, she looked rather disheartened. Looking around, her eyes fell on her equerry and she beckoned him over. </p><p>“Commander, I was wondering if you might go up and check on the Princess? I don’t want to disrupt things.. I would ask Mark, but..” She just shook her head. “He’s going back to Gloucestershire now, and everyone else is having such a lovely time-“</p><p>“Of course, your Majesty.” He smiled, and she returned it. </p><p>“Thank you.” She went to re-join her husband as Tim left the room to go and search for Princess Anne. He had to ask one of the valets where her suite of rooms was. <em>She’s probably asleep. Or if not, she certainly won’t want to speak to me after what just happened down there.</em> But he was quickly pulled out of his reverie upon turning the corner onto the passage where her rooms were.</p><p>Tim couldn’t withhold a smile when his eyes fell on the Princess in question. She was barefoot, her heels in one hand while the other was going along the wall in an effort to keep herself upright as she made her way to the end of the corridor, mumbling something about “ruining my night” under her breath. But his quiet amusement turned to panic when she tripped and nearly went on her face. </p><p>“Your Royal Highness, are you alright?” </p><p>“Perfectly fine, thank you,” came the immediate response without even looking to see who had asked. Conscious not to touch her, Tim made sure she was steady before opening the door to her suite. </p><p>“If you’ll allow me, I-“ </p><p>“I <em>said</em> I can manage.” She walked in ahead of him, flinging her shoes across the room and collapsing along a couch. Tim followed anyway, conscious of fulfilling his task. </p><p>“Ma’am, Her Majesty-“ </p><p>“Yes, she’s asked you to check up on me, I’ve gathered that, Commander.” She rose to her feet to look at him. “Well you can tell..“ she held the back of the couch, having stood up too quickly, “..you can<em> tell</em> my mother that I do not require a babysitter.”</p><p>Tim stayed where he was, watching her plop back down on the couch and begin to remove her earrings and necklace. “And you can tell my bastard husband that he won’t be sleeping here tonight.” </p><p>“Her Majesty informed me that Captain Phillips had already taken a driver back to Gatcombe Park, Ma’am.” </p><p>She froze. Her fingers released the clasp of her right earring and she turned her face in his direction, processing what she’d just heard. He watched as sadness overcame her features, her grey-blue eyes shining with tears and her lips parted to speak. But she gulped, and as quickly as it had come, the look was gone, and her wall was back up. </p><p>“Would you like a glass of water, Ma’am?” </p><p>“No.” The remaining jewellery was thrown onto the table as she got to her feet again and went into the bedroom. Tim followed apprehensively, fearing she might topple over and hurt herself. </p><p>Anne dabbed her eyes with a towel in her en suite, putting all thought of her husband out of her mind. She began pulling all the pins out of her hair first, causing them to scatter all over the floor as she ran her fingers through her loose hair. Trying to focus on her reflection then, she rinsed her mouth and ran a cold washcloth over her face in order to remove her makeup. Now was not the time for skincare.</p><p>Returning to her bedroom, she found Commander Laurence standing there with a glass of water in hand. </p><p>“I said I didn’t want-“ </p><p>“Well you need it.” He’d said it before realising it, and the look of surprise on her face said it all. But he held her gaze, as if to stand his ground. She walked towards him, and for a second he thought she might hit him. But she took the glass, and keeping her eyes locked on his, downed the whole thing before handing it back to him. </p><p>“Happy?” She leaned against one of the posts on the bed then. “I didn’t even have that much to drink..” </p><p>Tim’s response was a chuckle, and to his surprise, it made her laugh out loud. “I didn’t! Really. I don’t drink at all usually, so when I do, it just goes to my head a bit quick!” </p><p>“Indeed it does.” He muttered to himself. Anne had now turned her attention to her dress. But after reaching around twice and almost losing her balance, she sighed in frustration. “Would you unzip me?” </p><p>“..Ma’am?” </p><p>“The zip. Down my back. Would you pull it down?” </p><p>Tim hesitated. <em>Undressing princesses? This wasn't part of the job description.</em> </p><p>“Uhm, perhaps I could find your lady-in-waiting to-“</p><p>“Oh she’s not here!” She said in an exasperated tone, her eyes closed as she held her head back and used the bedpost to steady herself. “None of them are. Not invited you see..” At this, she smirked at him. “My little brother doesn’t have ‘the help’ at his parties as guests.. You’re lucky my mother is so fond of you, you might not have got in otherwise.”</p><p>There was a mischievous look in her eye at the last part and he had to try hard not to blush. </p><p>“Come on, you don’t have to look!” She started again, turning back around and glancing over her shoulder, “Just, shut your eyes and feel around, you’ll find it.”</p><p>That look again. She was definitely enjoying this. Accepting defeat, he crossed the room to stand behind her. He began by gently sweeping her long hair out of the way and was momentarily distracted by her scent - woody, mixed with jasmine - that emanated from the nape of her neck. He almost forgot about the task at hand.</p><p>Slowly, he began to pull the zip down on her midnight blue dress. His eyes followed the trail of the zip, but soon he found he was unable to avert his gaze as inch by inch, the fabric fell away and exposed an expanse of creamy, porcelain skin. Her back was toned, yet delicate, her shoulder blades sharp while dotted between them and down her spine was a trail of freckles. He counted nine before the zipper reached it’s final destination, and he found himself wondering how much further the trail went. <em>Pull yourself together, man.</em> </p><p>“There. I’m sure you can manage the rest.” He said, turning his back to her. He heard the fabric rustle as it pooled around her feet, followed by the sheets being pulled back and her slipping - literally - into bed. <em>No nightgown</em>, Tim thought. <em>Christ, why are you still standing here?!</em></p><p>“You can look now.” Anne reassured him. He turned to find her in bed, the duvet pulled up to protect her modesty. His first thought was that she looked beautiful. Though still tipsy, she looked more calm now. Her features had softened and her complexion was quite literally glowing from beneath the soft linen bedcovers. He couldn’t help but notice the freckle on her neck, then her collarbone, then her chest. <em>Another trail to explore</em>. He really had to leave.</p><p>“Do you need anything else, Ma’am?” But she wasn’t listening. She was too busy struggling to reach the extra quilt at the end of the bed. Without asking, Tim stepped closer and pulled the covers up around her, fixing them in place.</p><p>“Do I get a bedtime story and a goodnight kiss too?” She purred, giggling mischievously when he stopped and stood to attention again. </p><p>“Will that be all?” </p><p>“Oh I’m only teasing you!” </p><p>“Ma’am.” He nodded, going to excuse himself. </p><p>“Commander!”</p><p>He stopped and turned to face her again. But instead of more teasing, she smiled.</p><p>“Thank you." He could see that she meant it. </p><p>"It was no trouble, Ma'am."</p><p>"No, really.. I might’ve been stuck in that dress forever if it wasn't for you..” She giggled, and Tim just smiled.</p><p>“Well I’m glad I could help, Ma’am. Get some rest.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p>“Goodnight Ma’am.”</p><p>She was already half asleep when he left. Shutting the door, he breathed a deep sigh of relief and went to inform the Queen that her daughter was fine, but not before telling one of the valets to leave an aspirin by her bed for morning. She was going to need it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>